My Insperation
by Paige Mellark-Lynch
Summary: Ally likes Austin but what happens when he goes to her for girl advice... the rest of the summary contains spoilers so it will be releasd with chapter 4 so people have a chance to read chapter 3 :D.
1. My Insperation

**Now… you will probably hate me at the end but whatever… I am a fan of auslly so ;D… anyways Ally likes Austin and Austin comes to her for help with the girl he likes. So read and review…**

**Now Disclaimer time... Ally would you like to do it?**

**Trish= She's to busy day-dreaming about Austin.**

**Well Ross would you like to do it?**

**Dez= Well, he's to busy daydreaming about Ally but my ham will do it.**

**Sure take it away ham.**

**Ham= Paige Mellark-Lynch does not own Austin and Ally nor does she own the song Can't get enough of you R5 does.**

**Who knew a ham could do a Rossome disclaimer... he's better then Haymitch.**

**~PAIGE**

***_*_*Ally*_*_***

"Hey Ally, can you help me with something," Well at least he said hi this time, but I can't say mad at him anyway even if we aren't dating. I like him but I know that he doesn't like me back.

"Well hello to you to, but what do you need help with you've already got your song for this week?"

"Um… well I really like this girl but I don't know how to tell her."

Oh, well I have to help him 'cause if I sent him to Trish she would kill him because I like him and she would call him a jerk for breaking my heart… that's Trish for you.

"Well the thing with Cassidy worked well." I really hope he doesn't get me to help him write a song for him to sing to her.

"I want to do something on my own so it will mean something."

"Well you could attempt to write a song… just write what you feel then adjust it so it rhymes and has a good tune."

"Thanks I'll try that."

I immediately call Trish and tell her it's an emergency… she's here before I can hang up.

"Oh my gosh who died, was it your dad, oh no you can stay with me, or do you have to move an-." I love her but she has to stop jumping to conclusions.

"TRISH! No-one died I just needed you here fast."

"Why?"

"Well Aus-"

"OH MY GOSH HE ASKED YOU OUT EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Again with the jumping… well might s well just tell her… well that's what I've been trying to do but still?

"No… he asked me to help him figure out how to tell a girl he likes her."

"What did you say?"

"The thing with Cassidy worked but he said he wanted it to be special so he had to do it himself."

"Maybe he likes you, 'cause he really liked Cassidy but he let you help him but you can't write him a love song that he's going to you."

"Trish, he doesn't like me… it's as likely as you liking Dez."

"Well… ha-ha I guess he likes you."

"YOU LIKE DEZ!"

"Shh… what if he hears."

Whoa, _Trish_ likes _Dez_… who'd a thunk.

"Whatever let's go see a movie."

"Not a Zaliens one."

"Aww…"

***_*_*Austin*_*_***

I just have to figure out the song part 'cause I wrote down how I feel about her.

I always feel like I need to be around her more.

When I'm around her I have trouble breathing.

She hypnotizes me… like when I look into her eyes I get lost and zone out.

When she looks at me I stumble and get clumsy but I manage to make it look cool.

I can't sleep 'cause she is running through my head.

I sit down and start playing a tune that I know can be used for a love song but is still upbeat and Austin Moon's style.

I start coming up with lyrics and I get the perfect song and I know why I can only write this one… she's my inspiration.

***_*_*Ally*_*_***

I see Austin running towards me so I put a smile on my face and wave to him while he walks over.

"Ally, I finished the song." Yay, get to see my crush get a girlfriend sooner.

"Can I hear it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Okay, when are you preforming it?"

"Tonight at my concert."

"Cool… well I have to go bye."

"Oh… bye." Did he look disappointed… no why would he, he has that mystery girl.

***_*_*At the Concert*_*_***

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon and I'm about to sing a song to the girl I love… now no-one knows who it is not even her so I will announce it after the song."

I can't to find out who it is so I can figure out if they are perfect together or if they will break up after a week.

"This song is called, Can't get enough of you."

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breath_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_And make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

_See girl you're like an equation_

_And I'm not good at math_

_You're very confusing_

_My hearts in a trap_

_[. From: read/r/r5-lyrics/can_ .]_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me (way-o)_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

"Now you are probably wondering who this girl is… she is my best friend and songwriter Ally Dawson."

**AN: Buh, Buh, Buh… you so hate me right now but if I get 25 reviews I will continue it… I know it's a lot but I've seen stories that have 2 chapters and over 40 reviews and the 2****nd**** chapter had been updated that day so I think that if it is loved enough for me to continue it we should be able to do it :D.**

**~PAIGE**


	2. A5 and Tours

**AN: Let's just say that I found inspiration for this chapter because of the reviews so anyone from my SYOT reading this I'm telling you that when I saw 15 nice reviews in like 3 hours I couldn't stop writing so take that into consideration (for those of you that don't know I'm getting 5 reviews for every chapter) so before I bore you to death here it is… OH! Right disclaim… haha whaaaaat I didn't forget, Austin?**

**Oh my Finnick, I logged on this morning to upload this chapter and 19 nice reviews... AMAZING... oh and thier is 2 people one named secret the other named hidden secrets... the mean one is hidden secrets... thank you secret you rock :D.**

**Austin= Well first of all you forgot to explain that band so I'll let Ross do the honors**

**Shit…**

**Ross= Okay so Paige thought hey what the heck let's bring in R5 and make things interesting. Then because Austin is Austin and not me she had to make them cousins and he couldn't be in the band so the 5 was because they counted Ryland or in this case Andrew. Then she thought that because my name now starts with A they all had to, because of this R5 had to change to A5. Now I must tell you who is who because it is confusing, at first I thought Amanda was Ratliff.**

**Amanda- Rydel**

**Anarky- Ratliff**

**Alex- Riker… ha now he's not the only one that made the band famous I did to.**

**Adam- Rocky**

**Andrew- Ryland**

**So those are my brothers and sister… well and friend but he's practically brothers. OH! Forgot myself… you guys must've been so confused.**

**Austin- The Amazing, Rossome Ross**

**Austin= Paige Mellark-Lynch does not own Austin and Ally or R5**

***_*_*Ally*_*_***

He likes ME! Well Trish looks smug but whatever I'm too happy to care, but wait, what's he going to say… I better not have to go up on stage.

"Sadly she has stage fright so I will not ask her anything now but you can bet I will later in private."

No, I have to show him that I love him enough to face my fears… besides when I look in his eyes I will probably melt so I shouldn't have to worry.

I start walking and I notice that people have been moving out of my was but then I see Austin and it takes all I have not to run up and kiss him right now.

"Well change of plans I guess she's coming up."

I don't say anything I just kiss him and it is amazing and passionate and sparks flew and… wait I'm rambling again.

We stop after a couple of minutes to come up for air and then Austin motions for the stage people to put the curtain down.

"I love you ally, promise me you will stay."

"Of course, I love you too."

"Let's go and talk to Trish and Dez… they will be jumping up and down by now."

"Yeah your right."

When we get back we saw Dez and Trish… KISSING! I squealed and started jumping up and down 'till I remembered that I had just broken up the kiss… whoops.

"Yeah, um… we're together now."

"YAY!"

"So you aren't mad."

"Nope why would I be, you two are happy together just like Austin and I."

"So you guys are together… well you know that I made it all happen."

"No, Austin wrote a song for me then preformed it at the concert… you were there."

"I'd like to think it's because of me okay?"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Trish is right… unless you want her to smack you." Even as they are dating Dez is afraid of Trish… who would think I would be able to say that one day.

"Mail delivery for Austin Moon." The mail delivery guy comes by and we give him a weirrded out look 'cause he's supposed to leave it at the store.

"You weren't there and this is extremely important."

"Whatever just give me the mail." Now Austin looks excited… well I guess when you are an overnight sensation important mail can lead to awesome **(AN: So hard not to put Rossome :D)** things.

"Ally you have a package to coming tomorrow."

"Thank you mister."

"You're welcome."

He leaves and Austin tells me that we should open our letters together so because it probably has something to do with his career.

"Well Dez and I have to go… we have a date."

"We do?" Ha, Trish is going to be in heaven because he will do anything for her… not that I doubt Austin will do that I mean ANYTHING.

"Yes we are going to Zaliens 10, remember?"

"Oh yeah… I can be very clueless sometimes."

You see what I mean… but I guess what works for them works, I have sweet caring Austin.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Can we meet your cousins who are coming into town today."

"Of course, you will love Amanda."

"I feel bad for her, stuck with all those boys."

"Well she has more friends than the other 4 boys because the boys always hang out with each other."

"The boys must fight over the girls she's friends with."

"No, they are off limits."

"I guess but secretly they must."

"Oh yeah, last time Adam and Alex were all like, no Laurie is mine… then Andrew got her when he didn't do anything."

"Well they were probably annoying the heck out of her so I don't blame her, then again I did end up with you." He then proceeded to pretend to be shocked and hurt but then I teach him a lesson,

"See that's it thank you for demonstration how annoying you can be I appreciate it." All I get is a blank stare that screaming 'really'.

"Ms. Dawson if you would ever like to be Mrs. Moon then I would stop that."

"Only if I get to be the mattress Princess."

"Fine, but was it necessary to bring that up."

"Yep." I even popped the p.

***_*_*Austin*_*_***

Don't get me wrong I was going to warn her about my cousins weirdness but that's what she gets for calling me annoying.

We get to my house and wait for them to come, of I forgot to say that ally is leaning on me and snuggling up… SCORE!

But then my cousins came.

Amanda came in looking like she always does with her hair in a ponytail an d ripped jeans with a pink tutu. She had a pink top on.

Anarky walks in wearing a penguin suit, I just laughed.

Everyone else walked in with a t-shirt that's their favorite colour and ripped jeans but Andrew also had a black dress jacket.

"Ally, these are my cousins Amanda, Anarky, Alex, Adam and Andrew."

"Guys, this is Ally my girlfriend." Amanda gasps and hugs Ally and tells her about how I talk about her non-stop and how happy she is that we finally got together but I tell her to knock it off.

"Hi Ally, I'm Alex and we also are a band called A5 because everyone but Andrew plays an instrument but he is our manger and is the 5th A… that's why we are A5 because our names all start with A."

"Cool."

After that we all start chatting and Ally doesn't seem fazed by their weirdness… then again Dez is one of her best friends so she should be used to it.

***_*_*The next day after getting the letters*_*_***

We opened them at the same time and start reading.

_Dear Austin Moon,_

_You have been invited on a world tour with people with musical talent that haven't made it quite yet. The tour has 4 groups or teams where you have been set up with someone that has song writing skills, preforming skills, makeup and design skills and film making skills._

_Your group is 'The Ready Set Rockers' we hope you will enjoy your tour._

_More information inside and remember that you will not have contact with anyone but your team and the adults helping you._

_Yours truly,_

_Hidden Secrets_

I've heard of her, she's one of the meanest and cruelest people in the music industry but also one of the most successful.

"Ally, what group are you in?"

"The Magical Melodies."

"NO! I'm a Ready Set Rocker."

"Then we aren't doing it right?"

"No, not if I have to go a second without you."

"Aw, thanks."

**AN: I am writing this the night of that I posted the first chapter because of all those wonderful reviews but one review was very mean (to me at least) posted by our very own…**

**Hidden Secrets**

**Yes I decided to use their penname for the evil person that is trying to break up Auslly. I know it's sad but that's what they get. Oh and with all that stuff up there I actually forgot so decided to put in that I forgot and have them do everything for me.**

**Anyways, 15 nice reviews for the next chapter.**

**~PAIGE**


End file.
